


The Rain

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog!Gadreel, M/M, Moose!Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, Squirrel!Dean, cat!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck心很塞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

在雨季到来之前，Chuck家来了一位新成员。一只shiloh shepherd。名字叫做Gadreel。  
Castiel抬起头看到Chuck（带着一脸讨好的表情看着Castiel）身边那个大个子，蓝眼睛里满是戒备。在对方黑着脸凑过来嗅自己的同时Castiel不由自主地飞快举起爪子给了他一巴掌。  
“Castiel！”  
Castiel发誓在Chuck叫出自己名字之前他就已经后悔了，不是因为害怕这只巨大的混血儿的报复，而是他发现自己误解了对方。  
他脸上的毛就是黑的。  
Gadreel委屈地呜呜了几声（可惜从那张黑脸上看不出表情）。  
之后雨季就开始了。  
日子简直糟糕透了。  
没有太阳，Castiel只能趴在沙发靠垫上发呆，每次叹口气就能感觉到身后的大狗警惕地起身看着自己，还有尾巴扫在木地板上的声音。他不用回头就能感觉到混血儿低落的情绪，他开始怀疑是不是Gadreel有让雨下个不停的能力。而且他还觉得靠垫有点毛糙，也不暖和。  
不像Sam。  
自从开始下雨，院子里的大麋鹿就不再出现了。  
Castiel能理解对方得找个地方躲雨而不是在没有太阳的时候跑来找自己晒太阳。但他又有点希望Sam出现在窗外。  
说不定他不想Castiel趴在他身上了。  
这个该死的想法让大猫狠狠地拍掉了沙发上的遥控器。身后的Gadreel停止了摇尾巴，委屈地呜呜了几声。  
“Castiel！”  
Chuck在厨房里喊着，Castiel觉得窗外的雨更大了。  
第二天Chuck开车去镇上采购。  
Castiel觉得自己得和Gadreel好好谈谈别再一个劲地跟在自己身后。在他吃完感觉不那么美味的罐头找到机会和大狗说话之前。他发现混血儿杵在落地窗前对着玻璃狂叫。  
那是Sam。  
大个子麋鹿站在院子里，站在不大的雨里。  
Castiel冲到窗前把爪子拍在大狗的黑脸上，这一次他的动作很轻，Gadreel定住了。  
“Castiel，外面有危险。”  
这大概是自己第一次听到Gadreel除了呜呜之外的声音。和他的脸一样严肃的声音。  
“那是朋友，Gadreel。”  
Castiel转身看着玻璃外的Sam，被雨淋的头毛都塌下来的Sam。  
“Sam。”  
“嘿，Cas，抱歉这些天没来。”  
“别和他说抱歉，Sam！”  
从麋鹿身后蹿出一只小家伙，抵着窗子甩着自己湿漉漉的大尾巴。  
一只松鼠。  
“Dean别这样。”  
麋鹿蹭了蹭松鼠的背后。  
大狗重新呲起了牙。  
“你的哥哥Dean是一只松鼠？”  
Castiel一边抬高爪子继续安慰Gadreel一边发出了疑问。Sam说了很多事，包括他的哥哥Dean，像是个厉害的家伙，可他没说那是只松鼠。  
“听着猫咪！我可不怕你！你得离我弟弟远一点。”  
“你得离Castiel远一点小家伙。”  
Gadreel严肃地接上话。  
“闭嘴蠢狗，别叫我小家伙，在松鼠里我可是大个子！”  
“你到我膝盖了吗矮子？”  
“你再说一遍混蛋！你最好躲在玻璃后面别出家门！”  
“我倒觉得玻璃保证了你的安全。”  
......  
......  
......  
家人真是种奇怪的生物，Cas和Sam对视，心里想着同样的事。  
事实上Chuck才是回到家时受到了最可怕的打击的那个。前一秒他还在感叹雨停了真不错，下一秒他就被客厅里的麋鹿吓了一跳（包括自己被撞倒的可怜的立灯）。  
还有趴在自己坚果盆里的，那是一只颊囊塞的满满的松鼠吗。  
猫咪Castiel和大狗Gadreel眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜地看着他。  
心好累，Chuck想着。

the end  
by沈了鱼


End file.
